Behind The Darkness
by xSapphireChanx
Summary: (Danny Phantom) When a horrifying anger that Dark Phantom never knew about finally surfaces...(One Shot,Song fic to Hoobastank's The Reason)


Author's Notes: This is just some creepy one shot to Hoobastank's "The Reason" theres no pairing in this one.It's kinda set after Dead Air,but because Dead Air isn't finished yet -- This story maybe in between,Depending on the route it takes.Or what not.I still includes Dark Phantom. - xSapphireChanx  
  
Behind The Darkness  
  
by xSapphireChanx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The concrete ledges sloped down the side of the building,Black clouds drifting through the dark abyss.A phantom -- Supposedly female with dark blue hair and glowing light blue eyes was perched rather uncomfortably on the ledge.The dark blue hair was framing a thin,pale face.The phantom was formally known as Dark -- Dark Phantom.  
  
Narrowed light blue eyes watched the ocean crash against the rocky exterier of the cliff.Events from earlier rushing back through her mind.A pain she never thought she would feel washing over her.The pain of a loss,Something that had happened earlier.A unspeakable rage had filterated her soul.Tantalized all signs of ever being normal.  
  
Earlier...  
  
The school bell was ringing pretty loudly.Danny walked down the halls with his two best friends,It had been a long morning due to the fact Danny was going to be late for school.Most of the morning he was fighting off some evil ghost and it took up most of the time,His pace was quickening as rushing forms of other students seemed to dissapear by him.  
  
It would've been easier to get there if it weren't for the fact he was starting to sink through the floor again.Sam and Tucker immediatly grabbed both of his arms dragging him back to the surface of the floor.It had been a month since the accident in the lab and he still couldn't control his phantom powers.Mr and Mrs Fenton still believed that Jazz was a ghost.Just because she drove Danny to school.  
  
I'm Not A Perfect Person  
  
As Many Things As I Wish I Didn't Do  
  
But I Continue Learning  
  
I Never Meant To Do Those Things To You  
  
And So I Have To Say Before I Go  
  
That I Just Want You To Know  
  
"Hey,Isn't that Kami a.k.a. Dark?"  
  
Tucker asked pointing towards the familier blonde girl that wore all black with glowing bluish violet eyes.Danny's gaze lifted to the girl..He could've sworn that he had stumbled backwards or nearly sunk through the floor again.Horrible memories always burdened him when he saw or even was around her.Horrible memories of her deadly demeanor.  
  
Tucker smirked elbowing Danny in the ribs,Danny frowned as he pushed his best friend's hand away.He wasn't in the mood for this.Something obviously was wrong.Or other wise it was just him.It seemed like Dark wasn't her normal self today,Her eyes were no longer that bluish purple but a deep,maddening blood red.  
  
Danny couldn't smile for this.The red eyes reminded him of the happening at the slushie shop.Even though it was funny that Tucker got a brain freeze,Something inside just twisted beyound any recognition of any feeling he ever felt.He wasn't sure what to think.It was some kind of pain -- A pain of fear.He had feared it would happen.And maybe it was about to.  
  
I've Found A Reason For Me  
  
To Change Who I Used To Be  
  
A Reason To Start Over New  
  
And The Reason Is You  
  
"I'm going to go see what's up with Dark,I'll see you two in class."  
  
Danny murmured as Tucker and Sam nodded before walking off towards the class room.Danny's heart was beating but not in a good way.It felt like someone had gripped it and started to crush it.He tapped Dark on the shoulder.Dark turned around and Danny stumbled backwards.Her eyes weren't just maddening blood red,They were narrowed.Just like before.  
  
Danny's heart was pumping all over again,This was a dream.He had to know it was just some nightmare.That this horror wasn't happening all over again.Dark's gaze was narrowed,A red haze was forming before her eyes as her dangerous gaze locked on Danny.Before long a pale hand flew out sending the half Phantom tumbling backwards.  
  
I'm Sorry That I Hurt You  
  
It's Something That I Must Live With Everyday  
  
And All The Pain I Put You Through  
  
I Wish That I Could Take It All Away  
  
And Be The One Who Catches All Your Tears  
  
Thats Why I Need You To Hear  
  
Sam and Tucker spun around as the crash was heard.Danny was flat on his back on the floor,Gazes from the other students were washing down upon him now.Danny's eyes were wide with fright,He couldn't change into a phantom now.Not now atleast.He didn't need anyone else knowing his secret.He had to protect it with his life.  
  
"D-Dark Whats wrong with you?"  
  
Danny rasped as Dark glared down at him,Withdrawing her sword the crowd gasped.Sam and Tucker's eyes went wide.Was Dark about to do what they thought she was about to do? Sam rushed through the crowd as Dark raised the sword over her head.  
  
"NO!DARK!"  
  
Sam screamed but it was to late.Down came the sword.The crowd gasped,Danny's eyes opened.He wasn't dead.Sam's body lay motionless on the marble floor,Blood forming rapidly under the now rapidly bleeding Sam.Sam's eyes were a pure white,As her head was rolled to the side,The sword stabbed deep into her.  
  
I've Found A Reason For Me  
  
To Change Who I Used To Be  
  
A Reason To Start Over New  
  
And The Reason Is You  
  
The red haze faded as Dark's eye vision restored,Danny was on his knees next to Sam,blood staining his clothes now but he didn't seem to care.Tears running rapid down his now pale face.Dark had no choice but to run from this.She dissapeared from the school building.It had happened so fast.  
  
Danny's attention turned towards the swinging double doors.Tucker's mouth was agape to all of this.Danny wanted to go after Dark but Sam was here,bleeding rapidly.Dead.The horror was growing deeper as The kids backed away.Tucker frowned down at Danny and Sam.There was something mislead about that girl.  
  
I've Found A Reason For Me  
  
To Change Who I Used To Be  
  
A Reason To Start Over New  
  
And The Reason Is You  
  
The flashback faded as Dark sighed staring into the bleak darkness,She didn't have much of a chance to survive this now.It was just too much for her to handle.The red haze was forming again,All over again.Like the horror that played itself all over again.  
  
"Oh shit..Oh God..No..HELL NO!"  
  
Dark screamed nearly at the top of her lungs,She couldn't bear it anymore.She leapt from the ledge and went sailing through the air.Before long she met impact with the ocean below.Water immediatly filling her lungs as she went under.She wouldn't stand another horror like this one.  
  
I've Found A Reason For Me  
  
To Change Who I Used To Be  
  
A Reason To Start Over New  
  
And The Reason Is You  
  
Danny wiped away tears as he walked down the dark-side walk,The pale moonlight flitting onto the concrete barrier of the cement.Sighing he lifted the head phones onto his head letting the lyrics boom.His head turned slightly and his eyes went wide.He saw a shadowed figure dissapear under the nearby ocean.Dark.  
  
Forgetting about everything he sped towards the ocean,He couldn't be to late.He wouldn't be to late.He couldn't stand facing another death in the same day.Even though it would've been easier to just to go and retrieve the spirits of those he cared about.Yet something held him back from this.It wasn't like he couldn't For all he knew,It could be the end.  
  
I've Found A Reason For Me  
  
To Change Who I Used To Be  
  
A Reason To Start Over New  
  
And The Reason Is You  
  
Dark felt the cold water rushing into her lungs,Her eyes closed tightly as she sank deeper into the ocean,The murky waters still surrounding her.This could be the only way to escape the reality that was this horror.To escape this pain and torment.  
  
It wasn't before long she felt everything slipping from her.Her life fading at the speed of light,She never heard the sound of a splash and the grip of someone's hands locking around her.Dragging her to the surface of the ocean.  
  
I'm Not A Perfect Person  
  
I Never Meant To Do Those Things To You  
  
And So I Have To Say Before I Go  
  
I just hope I'm not to late....  
  
Danny thought as he dragged Dark's limp,motionless body onto shore.She wasn't breathing.Danny was fighting the urge to do something drastic,He pressed his hands against her chest.In a pitiful attempt to push the water out.But it was no use.She never breathed.  
  
Danny frowned,Shaking her.In a attempt to waken her.It wasn't doing any good though,The water had done infotrated her lungs.She had drowned.All because of because she was trapped behind the darkness.  
  
The CD player and ear phones dropped to the sandy ground,As Danny took off into the darkness.The lyrics still booming and to forever engrave themselves in the invisible force that still loomed between the earth and space.  
  
I've Found A Reason For Me  
  
To Change Who I Used To Be  
  
A Reason To Start Over New  
  
And The Reason Is You  
  
The haze faded as Dark's eyes snapped open,Glowing a menacing blood red.Her hands and feet were locked to the autopsy table as A dark figure smirked.The brain wash was successful.It was able to show the horror and misery Danny would soon suffer.  
  
"Soon...Danny Phantom WILL fall..."  
  
The figure muttered as it's maniacal laughter was heard echoing into the night....  
  
I've Found A Reason To Show  
  
A Side Of Me You Didn't Know  
  
A Reason For All That I Do  
  
And The Reason Is You  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eyes As Red As Blood  
  
Stand Out In This Darkness  
  
For Once I Wish I Could Ask  
  
Why You Hid Behind This Darkness....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: I may not be updating 'Dead Air' for awhile due to the fact Writer's block is coming on so please enjoy this fic.It leads up to one of my future DP fics so I hope you liked this :) - xSapphireChanx 


End file.
